Nikita Duncan
Nikita Duncan is a powerful and influencial member of the Psy race in Nalini Singh's Psy/Changling series. She is long standing member of the Psy Council, head of the Duncan family group and its associated businesses and mother of Sascha Duncan, Cardinal E-Psy and Lucas Hunter's mate. She is a 9.1 telepath with the ability to inject lethal viruses into the minds of those she encounters. She is based in California Biography Childhood Life with Silence She ascended to the Psy Counsel at the age of forty, and in 2075 became the official head of the Duncan family group. She became Councilor at age 40. Appearances Slave to Sensation In 2079 she officially severed all familial ties with her daughter after Sascha defected from the PsyNet and mated with DarkRiver's alpha, Lucas Hunter. However she maintained business ties with DarkRiver and oversaw her business dealings with the pack personally.Bonds of Justice After the Psy Council split into two factions this business alliance gave rise to a defensive military alliance that included SnowDancer and fellow Councilor, Anthony Kyriakakis. Visions of Heat Caressed by Ice Mine to Posess Hostage to Pleasure Branded by Fire Blaze of Memory Bonds of Justice In 2081 after an assassination attempt came dangerously close to succeeding, Nikita hired detective Max Shannon and J-Psy Sophia Russo to discover who had masterminded the attack. Their investigation had several long term ramifications not the least of which being that Nikita hired both of them on a permanent basis thereby providing open protection for Sophia who had well and truly broken Silence. Play of Passion Kiss of Snow Tangle of Need Heart of Obsidian Shield of Winter Shards of Hope Allegiance of Honor Physical Appearance She is 5ft 8, The genes of her half-japanese mother overshadow her Russian ones with Asiatic eyes, arrow-straight hair and porcelain skin. Her hair is black-blue, her skin tone ivory, her eyes brown. Personality and Traits She is cold natured, calctulating and deadly. While her conditioning is flawless she is not Silent. This is shown by her love for her daughter, her willingness to sacrifice alot for her (killing anyone who threatened Sascha). She also employs Sophia Russo and her husband Max Shannon despite her obvious loss of Silence. Abilities and Skills She was head of the Duncan family ten years prior to actually ascending in 2075. She is a successful business women. When she is considered for the Psy Council, many of her competions vanished. Nothing could be traced back to her. She is a 9.1 Telepath with the ability to send viral transmitters, mental sicknesses. Her other skills all fall below a 2.0 on the GradientSlave to Sensation (2006, Paperback), ch. 19, p.247. Family Nikita is the daughter of Reina Duncan and Dmitri Kokovich. Her grandmother is Ai Kumamoto. In 2053 she gave birth to her own daughter, Sascha. She has a Psy-Changeling granddaughter, Nadiya Hunter, who is born in 2081 Relationships She has few people in her life that she completely trusts. Sascha Duncan Anthony Kyriakus Trivia Quotes References Category:Members of the Psy Council Category:Psy Category:Telepaths Category:Characters